A display device is cited, the display device displaying images by supplying scanning signals to a plurality of pixels provided in a display region via a plurality of scanning lines and supplying pixel signals to the same via a plurality of signal lines. In such a display device, the plurality of pixels are formed in regions where the plurality of scanning lines and the plurality of signal lines intersect each other.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-139645 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique having a structure in a liquid crystal display panel in which a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of signal lines are arranged so as to intersect each other and in which an extended portion protruding from each scanning line overlaps each signal line.